Harry Potter and the Fighting Spirit
by DemonKillr
Summary: Summary: In the summer after the death of Sirius, Harry is plagued by terrible dreams and visions of Voldemort’s second rise to power. Crossovers included. R&R. Help me think of a title. Rating to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Even a hero has troubles

**Title: Undecided Yet. **

**Author: Demonkillr**

**Summary: In the summer after the death of Sirius, Harry is plagued by terrible dreams and visions of Voldemort's second rise to power. Crossovers included. R&R.**

**Feedback: It's the coin of the realm. **

In the town of Little Whindig, Surrey there is a street called Privet Drive. In number four Privet Drive there lives a perfectly normal family called the Dursleys. If a person was to walk into the Dursley household that person would be greeted with a spotless house and a living room decorated with the pictures of Petunia, Vernon, and their son Dudley. Besides the pictures the entire household looked like it was fresh out of a showroom.

However, over the summer months the Dursley's nephew Harry Potter would live with them. In these months there wasn't a sign of his living in the household unless you actually saw the young man who was just minutes away from his sixteenth birthday. This summer in particular was proving to be extremely hard on the young man. At the end of his last school year he had watched his godfather Sirius Black die. In addition to this he had finally been told the true reason why Voldemort had been trying to kill him since he was an infant. It was a prophecy stating that he had the power to defeat him, although the dark lord didn't know the full contents of the prophecy he knew enough to know that Harry had been a threat to him even in infancy.

With everything that had happened so far in his short, you can see that Harry had very troubling nightmares. Every night when Voldemort didn't show him the results of his failure in Occlumency, muggle torture and rape, he was plagued with nightmares about the veil. Every time he had to watch as Sirius was cursed and started to fall through the veil, and every time he was powerless to do anything about it.

As the clock finally sounded midnight Harry wished himself a Happy Birthday and for a night free from Voldemort's visions and his nightmares. As was the case this summer his wished didn't come true. While he didn't receive any visions tonight he still had to face the nightmares.

Halfway through the night the dreams started to play for him again. Once again he had to watch as Bellatrix Lestrange fired the curse that drove Sirius through the veil. Normally that was the part where Harry woke up in a cold sweat, tonight he watched as Sirius fell through the veil and his failed attempts to rescue him. He watched as he pursued Bellatrix through the Department of Mysteries. He had to watch as he attempted to use the Unforgivable curse Crucio on her in retribution. Everything in the dream dissolved as soon as the curse landed on her.

Now surrounded in a gray fog Harry heard a voice he never thought he would hear again. "Harry, while I appreciate you trying to avenge my death using that curse was definitely not the way to go about it." Sirius Black said from behind him.

"Sirius I knew that you weren't dead." Without another word Harry ran towards his godfather to give him a hug. When he reached Sirius however he ended up running through him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this time the rumors of my demise were unfortunately true."

"So how and why are you here talking with me?"

"Since it is your birthday we were allowed to visit your dreams for a night." Sirius smiled and pointed behind Harry. Turning around Harry came face to face with himself or someone that looked like him. Jumping back from this person in shock he realized that there was also a woman present.

"Mom, Dad is it really you?" Harry managed to overcome his shock enough to ask one question.

"Harry, sorry to scare you like that but get over here and give your parents a hug." His father said. Harry still to shocked to do anything else did just that. After five minutes in his parents' arms he let go and turned to look at Sirius.

"How come I went through you but I can hug them?" He asked.

"Sorry about that Harry, but Padfoot couldn't resist one last prank. They are all so stuffy in the afterlife that I needed to pull even a minor one like that." Sirius said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "Could you forgive an old man for one last prank?"

For two hours the four talked and Harry finally got a chance to know his parents. However, in the end the conversation found its way back to the prophecy. "Mom did either of you know about the prophecy before you died?"

"No Harry, Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about it. None of the order knew about it, he just told us to go into hiding."

"How can I beat him when I'm still in school. Why can't anyone else beat him for that matter." Harry wanted to know why this burden had been placed on him. He would have loved to be just plain Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry, we can't tell you how to beat him. As for why no one else can beat him all we can say is that he's had some help."

"So what I'm expected to figure it out by myself? If he's gotten help then why can't I have any? Can you tell me that?" Harry snapped.

Before they could answer another voice spoke from the shadows. "Unfortunately they can't say anything that can help you in the fight you must face, but the fact that they are here is in itself a minor bit of help. If you weren't having this conversation you would be suffering from nightmare after nightmare. But if you wish for them to leave they can. If you want Voldemort to win than all you have to do is wake up tomorrow and find a sharp knife. Knowing you though you would probably just be better of jumping in front of a semi."

"Tell me if you know that if you give up now Voldemort will win and everyone that you know and love will be placed before him begging for mercy before he tortures and kills them. Sadly that is the choice you face if you give up he will kill everyone and everything that you hold dear. So tell me boy, what is it that you want?"

Harry took his time thinking of a response. "What I want is a chance to live in peace without Voldemort breathing down my neck. What I want is for him to be forgotten as just a nightmare that parents tell their children to make them behave. What I want is for him to die, if I die taking him down then that is what will happen."

"If you were to face him as you are now that is exactly what will happen at the end of next year. Would you like a chance to live through the fight? To see the world that you talked about when he is forgotten."

"Hmm let me see... Of course I would you moron! Just how am I going to get this chance?"

"What is it with humans these days? No respect at all. First that woman in Illinois sprays me with a fire extinguisher and now a sarcastic teenager. As for your question my boss is going to give it to you. On the train to Hogwarts an envelope will be delivered to you. If you change your mind you don't have to open it. If you do open it read it alone. Inside the letter will be something like a Portkey that will take you to a place to train for the fight. Do keep in mind that the training itself will be very dangerous and very hard. Only open the letter if your serious about taking this opportunity, once you are transported you will be there for almost a year if not more." Turning to the adults he added. "You three have another hour after that he'll have to wake up." With that said the figure disappeared into the mists and was gone.

"Does anyone of you want to tell me just who in the world that was?" Harry asked the adults.

"Harry that was the Metatron. Now if you need to know more ask Hermoine. We only have an hour left until you wake up so lets have some fun. Quidditch anyone?" Sirius said.

An hour later Harry Potter woke up and shook his head. What a wonderful dream he had. Now all he had to do was find a way to ask Hermoine just who or what the Metatron was.

**Alright people two requests. First tell me what you think. Second send your ideas for what Harry should be doing for the rest of the Summer.**


	2. Chapter 2: A journey of a thousand miles...

Title: Still Undecided. 

**Author: Demonkillr**

**Summary: In the summer after the death of Sirius, Harry is plagued by terrible dreams and visions of Voldemort's second rise to power. Crossovers included. R&R.**

**Feedback: It's the coin of the realm. **

Chapter Two 

That day however the Dursleys had other ideas. "Boy Dudley's boxing coach has insisted that he find a partner to train with. However, Dudley has been training so much that none of his friends want to train with him. As such it is only fair since you are staying here for the summer that you help Dudley with his training.

Deciding not to protest this Harry thought about what his training with Dudley would be like. Instead of being able to run away from Dudley's beatings he would have to suffer through them now. Dudley also had these thoughts in mind. Deciding that it would be best to know when he would have to start his torture Harry asked when they would start.

"Harry, we will start after lunch and go for about seven hours. I expect you to be ready at noon." With that said Dudley walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

"Well you heard Dudley boy, now it's almost noon so you should go get ready. Since you will be training with Dudley you can make yourself a meal. You're going to need your energy. Don't forget to write a letter to those people, I don't want them to come here." Vernon left the room soon after leaving Harry to make himself a quick breakfast and get ready for his session with Dudley.

While upstairs Harry wrote his progress report to the order and another letter to someone else. After that he went down to the basement where Dudley was waiting for him. "Well, Harry you know that you have to help me train so first things first your equipment." Handing his cousin a pair of gloves, a helmet, and a mouth guard. "When you get those on I want you to hit me in the stomach as hard as you can. Need to see how hard you can hit so I know what to except."

Harry's punch to the stomach was not anywhere near what Dudley expected. In fact after it Dudley feel over clutching his belly laughing. "I thought I told you to punch as hard as you could Harry. Now try it again. You won't hurt me if that's all you can do." The second punch was a little stronger as Harry put everything he had into it. "Well this should be interesting. I wanted to train with you so I could get better not beat up on you. So what we are going to do is start at eleven each day instead with an hour of weight training."

"Why did you want to train with me if you didn't want to beat up on me. You know that I don't box?"

"Simple, you have quick reflexes I've been beaten by people with quick reflexes. So I need to get faster. The only way to do that is to face someone faster than me regularly. That's why I had dad draft you. Now I see that I'm going to show you the basics of boxing so when we do spar you at least can avoid my punches. The weight training is so that you get strong enough to stand it when I do hit you. Let's get started."

At seven that night two boys exited the basement exhausted. While Harry hadn't been able to effectively fight Dudley he had been able to avoid his punches most of the time using his reflexes. The pair had also talked about the events of the last summer when they were attacked by a pair of dementors. Although Dudley hadn't told Harry what he saw when the dementors were near he did thank Harry for saving his life, even if he did use magic to do it.

When Harry went to his room that night Hedwig had returned with a reply. Deciding to get it over with Harry picked up the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter

As you have pointed out to the Minister of Magic that with the return of You-Know-Who proven to the public that you are probably his first and foremost target. Normally Students are not allowed to use magic outside of the school term for reasons of safety. Since you are one of the main targets of You-Know-Who the minister has decided to acknowledge your request for being able to use magic over the summer. As such you are allowed to use magic at the location of Number Four Privet Drive during the holiday. Please take caution in this privilege as it can be revoked.

Sincerely,

Mafalda Hophirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic 

Finishing the letter Harry cast Lumos to test his new privilege. About ten minutes later Harry decided that an owl from the ministry would not be coming. A few charms later and his room was spotlessly clean and decorated. He had even taken the time to fix Dudley's old TV. After that Harry opened up his schoolbooks and studied for the next twelve hours. 'I really need to get some advanced defense books since I can practice over the summer. Have to send an order tomorrow for them.'

The next day Harry sent Hedwig out with the order for some new defense books and waited for his training session with Dudley. He was still debating whether or not he should go through with the training, but when the time came to go down to the basement he did and went through another day of the training. After his training with Dudley, Harry went upstairs and spent another six hours reading and practicing spells from his new defense books.

The rest of the summer continued on in the same way. By the end of the summer Harry had seen some improvement in his boxing and physique. Dudley had improved his speed to the approval of his boxing coach. Before Harry left for the Hogwarts Express Dudley reminded him to continue his boxing training as the next summer they would start the training again and next time Dudley didn't want to have to wait for Harry to relearn everything that he had learned so far. As he stepped through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ Harry wondered when he would receive the letter that had been promised to him and where it would send him.


	3. Chapter 3: The second step

**Title: Harry Potter and the Fighting Spirit**

**Author: Demonkillr**

**Summary: In the summer after the death of Sirius, Harry is plagued by terrible dreams and visions of Voldemort's second rise to power. Crossovers included. RR.**

**Feedback: It's the coin of the realm. **

Harry Potter sat in the compartment on the Hogwart's Express alone; Ron and Hermione were in a prefect's meeting. "Guess that I won't be getting that letter after all." As soon as he said this the door opened and the figure from his dream walked in the door.

"Well Mr. Potter when visited your dream I told you that a letter would be delivered to you. However, my boss decided that delivering the letter would be a big thing. Before you tell me your answer of whether or not you will be going bear this in mind. Once you leave you will not be able to return here until your training will be done. The best estimate I can give you would be that you would be gone at least six months if not more. Second, the training will be extremely difficult. If you do choose to go after all that this watch will take you there after the welcoming feast this evening. Regardless of your decision you can't tell any of your friends about what has been offered to you."

"What do I have to do to activate the watch tonight? Just who is your boss?"

"All you would have to do to activate the watch is wear it tonight. As for my boss do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, Sirius called you the Metatron."

"Well for a short explanation of who I am. The Metatron acts as the voice of God. Any documented occasion when some yahoo claims God has spoken to them, they're speaking to me. Or they're talking to themselves." (A/N this is a quote from the Movie Dogma.)

"So you're telling me that you're the voice of God. You have any proof of that?"

"Other than the fact that your parents and godfather were able to visit your dreams over the summer when they are all dead. How about the wingspan." While he was speaking Metatron spread his wings behind him. "So do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, I do. Guess I would be crazy if that didn't prove it to me. So where am I going to be going tonight? Who or what am I going to be training under? " Harry really wanted to know where he would end up that night.

"That will be taken care of when you get to where you are going. Now since you have agreed make sure your wearing the watch tonight at nine o'clock. At nine you will be taken to your place of training. Also, make sure that no one else is brought along with you, as they will be stuck with you through the training. Good luck Mr. Potter." Metatron walked out the door and vanished.

A minute later Ron and Hermione returned from their prefects meeting. The three were joined by Ginny, Neville, and Luna soon after. The six young people talked about their summers the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts.

After the great feast Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower to make sure that his things were in order for his journey. As the time neared nine o'clock Harry claimed he remembered something that he needed to talk to Dumbledore about. As he walked down through the common room and exited through the portrait of the fat lady he bumped into Ginny who was coming just entering the doorway.

Ron had followed Harry down to the common room for a game of wizard's chess with his sister Ginny. The pair had a best of seven series going which was tied at three games apiece. Tonight would be the final match between them. As Ginny walked into the common room she bumped into Harry. Unfortunately for her the watch had been set for that exact instant in time. In a flash of light the pair disappeared before his eyes. "Bloody Hell!"

* * *

**Dumbledore's Office**

Albus Dumbledore felt a disturbance in the wards. While he could not know exactly what happened he knew that the results would not be pleasant for him or his students. Getting out of his chair he headed towards the area that the disturbance was located. As he neared Gryffindor Tower his sense of dread increased. Had something happened to his weapon against Riddle? Best find out for himself now rather than later.

At the entrance to the Tower he was nearly ran over by Ronald Weasley. "Ron what has you in such a hurry?"

"Headmaster, I was just heading towards your office. Harry and Ginny just disappeared in a flash of light. We've got to find them."

Hurrying back into the common room Dumbledore attempted nearly every measure to find out what had happened just a short while ago. All his attempts however told him nothing. Fearing the worst he asked Ron to head up to the sixth year dorms to see if Harry's stuff was still there. Nearly five minutes later Ron came down with a pale face and a bunch of envelopes in his hands. "His trunk was gone and these were left on his bed sir." Handing the one with his name on it Ron went to find Hermione, Neville, and Luna so he could give them their letters.

Opening the envelope Albus took out the letter from Harry.

_Dear Headmaster_

_While I still don't trust you I feel it is important to know that I will be away for training. I have no idea how long I will be gone and I have no idea what I will learn other than it will help me get rid of Tom. On the night of my birthday I had a dream in which my parents and Sirius visited me from beyond the grave. Now before you ask this was not one of Tom's tricks. While in this dream someone else informed me that if I continued on at Hogwarts the best I could do was end up taking down Riddle at the end of next year. While this may sound like an ideal solution to you it isn't to me. In other words Riddle would die, but so would I._

_As I have a healthy desire to continue living after this is done I was given the option of staying here and dieing next July or go somewhere else for a while to train myself for it. Now ask yourself, which option would you choose? You don't need to guess my answer I'm gone and will be until I'm through here. It might be a while so I ask you to attempt to hold things together until I do._

_Now, as I said earlier I don't trust you any more. You kept something that shouldn't have been kept. If you had told me in my first year I could have been training since then to avoid having to take the measures I have to ensure my own survival. Another reason is your choice of teacher for my Occlumency lessons. I did some reading over the summer and found that all of the aurors are trained in it. You have a couple of them as allies, I could have been trained under one of them. Instead you choose the person that has hated me since I walked into the doors of Hogwarts. Did you know that the only lessons he gave were to "Clear my mind" followed by him using Legilimens on me. That's all they were no instructions on how to clear it. Well a couple books that I purchased over the summer taught me more than he ever did._

_Once again until I get back to clear up your mistakes with Tom hold the wizarding world together and I'll be back soon as I can._

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

**Unknown place**

Harry and Ginny landed in roughly on the ground. Ginny because she had been taking a step up the stairs and Harry because he had been going down the same stairs. Both were instantly looking around them. Ginny had no idea were she was and was slightly frightened. Harry was just curious about were he had been sent. From what he could tell they were in on top a hill in the middle of nowhere. He knew that since Ginny was here he would have a lot of explaining to do shortly. Deciding to wait until she asked anything he calmly stood up and helped her to her feet.

Ginny had finished checking out the surroundings when she realized how calm Harry was acting. Deciding to be blunt with him for once in her life she said the first thing that came to mind. "Harry James Potter where in the hell are we and why the hell are you so calm about it."

Go down on the volume Ginny, I think they heard you a hundred miles away. Anyway as for where we are I don't know however I'm calm about it for several reasons one I knew it was going to happen. Two, I know that for a while we are safe. Three we might be here for a while, since I came here to get some training. Other that that it's a very long story but we have time." And so Harry told the story of exactly how his summer had been and what had happened.

In the end Ginny had only a couple questions. "How did you know that you could trust this Metatron person? If he was truthful than how long will we be gone from Home?"

"I knew I could trust him because he works directly for God and he proved that for me earlier today. As for how long we will be gone I don't know. I want to make sure that I know enough to be able to stop Tom. Besides think of it this way since you're here with me you'll know something that Hermione won't know. That way you can teach her while I take care of teaching Ron." Harry paused a second. "On second thought might want to be strong enough to survive him and your other brothers first."


End file.
